Many end users have multiple computing devices each of which may need to communicate with the Internet but only one of which may have Internet access. For example, a camera may have the capacity for Internet connection but cannot do so without the use of an intermediate connection, such as a PC. Pictures may be directly uploaded to Internet storage, sent via email, or otherwise shared via the Internet. A laptop similarly may connect to the Internet via a PC. Internet connections via an intermediate device must be manually set up and established by both the intermediate and end devices. As understood herein, this connecting step among related devices may be omitted if all devices could use this interface without requiring the end user to input network access information.